stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Surfboards
A surfboard is an elongated platform used in the sport of surfing--the two main types of surfboards (with multiple subtypes and variations) are shortboards and longboards. Surfboards were invented in Hawaii, where they were known as papa he‘e nalu in the Hawaiian language, usually made of wood from local trees. Here is a complete list of people with surfboards, and what they look like. Main Characters Emma *Pink with hot pink flowers on it. Broke in "Mr. Wahine". Seen in later episodes. *Vintage surfboard once owned by the Kahuna. Emma obtained it from Kahuna as payment for doing errands for him. Reef *Red with a bull skull picture on it. Broke in "Reef And That Evil Totem". Seen in later episodes. *White with a red stripe. Later repainted in Reef's old board livery. *Pink with white hearts. Only seen when Reef was Sandy Beaches. Johnny *Blue with light blue stripes. Turns out it is Broseph's. Broseph *Yellow with light-yellow lines. *Has named every board he owns after a famous female celebrity (noted below): **"Angelina" (Angelina Jolie) - White with red symmetrical flames. Was accidentally destroyed by Emma in "Mr. Wahine". **Has six others called "Tyra" (Tyra Banks), "Yasmine" (Yasmine Bleeth), "Halle" (Halle Berry), "Charlize" (Charlize Theron), "Avril" (Avril Lavigne, later destroyed in "Surf Surf Revolution") and "Shania" (Shania Twain). Fin *Light purple with lighter-purple flower vinyl. Lo *Yellow with a thick pink line about halfway between the middle and tip. Secondary Characters Ty *Light green with yellow-green lines. Wipeout *Light purple with white lines. Ripper *Red, with dark red picture. Lance *White with red line. The Kahuna *Vintage board with orange and green and a giant wave. Gave to Emma as a gift. Snack Shack *Yellow; not known if it belongs to him or if it was borrowed from someone else. George *Green with a white middle. Grommet *Yellow with a light yellow middle. Todd *Dark yellow with red lines. Mark *Light red with orange middle. Tropical Tan Models *Blonde model - cyan with electric blue and white stripes. *Black model - hot pink with pink flowers and a white stripe down the middle. *Red head model - orange with tangerine lines. Tertiary Characters Unknown Female Surfer *Ocean-Blue. Tuna McGillis *Pale green with light green picture. Betty Sandstone *Shared with Tuna. Stanley Stevens *Similar to Broseph with white lines on opposite side. *Light Blue with a white Wipeout. Kianu Kole *White with dark aqua design. Mr. Grizzle *Black with flames. Erica and Brianna *Erica - Purple with light purple wave. *Brianna - Green with light green lines. Other Boards Staff Housing *Yellow with pink flowers *Orange with darker orange pattern *Purple with dark purple light saber design *Purple with yellow Indian pattern *Dark green with pale green beetle Sunset Beach *Light blue with dark blue tip *Yellow with dark yellow swerve design *Yellow *Light Blue *Periwinkle *Sea green *Grey with yellow stripe *Brown with tan middle *Sea blue *Light blue with flower design *Sea green with white stripes *Orca vinyl; resembles Shamu *White with purple flowers *Blue with orange and yellow crest *Chocolate with white edge *Light purple with fire *Light blue and blue combo *Orange with palm leaves design *Blue with varied blues and white *Brown with varied browns and tan *Purple with sunset style purples *Black with fire *White with orange stripes Staff Tandem Surfing Competition *Yellow with pale yellow streak *Blue with varied blues and star *Sea green with yellow and green stripes *Purple with faint dark purple diamond design *Green *Blue with dark blue streak *Orange with brown streak *Orange with cream streaks *Maroon with light brown streaks *Light blue with yellow tip Gallery S1 E8 Boards in van.png S1 E8 Duke.png S1 E8 Jesse Oki.png S1 E8 Eddie Haiku.png S1 E8 Greg "the Bulldog" Smith.png ﻿ Category:Miscellaneous